The Forbidden Fruit and its Temptation
by Madam Adrenaline
Summary: cross over of Twilight,the Dark Knight, and House.A twisted world that my friend I made up. A night a the doctor's office that would change our lives forever... A vampire, a sociopath, and a psychopath... Three men I couldn't stand to be near or be withou
1. Day 1: The Beginning

It was a dark and Stormy night…The night before Halloween…

It was a dark and Stormy night…The night before Halloween…

No actually it was just dark and the night before Halloween's eve, and a strange event was about to start…

"I am Doctor Gregory House…Now, what's wrong with you?" Doctor House said as he entered the room to check out what was wrong with my best friend… Of course, he sounded disappointed.

"…What's wrong with you!?" Jessie put her arms up, sarcastic.

"…Thank you for your concern but I'm fine. You are not; otherwise you wouldn't be sitting in front of me."

Jessica rolled her eyes at House and he handed her a cup… She pushed her blonde hair back, "What the hell is this?"

"It's a cup." He said as if she was a lunatic…"Obviously- you are going to have to urinate in it."  
Her mouth fell open, "Huh?"

I grunted, "Obviously, he wants to find out if you do have a bladder infection or not."

"No I just want to see her—"  
"Enough joking around, Gregory." Dr.Cullen said as he entered the room, "I'm Dr.Carlisle Cullen—my friend House is an idiot...Your symptoms say that—in English—you have a bladder infection."

I melted at the sound of Carlisle's British accent…

Jessie, unwillingly, jumped down, and walked out of the room, mumbling about how much she hated House already.

…And then I was stuck in a room with two extremely sexy doctors…

It was quiet…I wanted to say something but I couldn't… I looked between House and Carlisle…

House was…To me, an admirable sociopath…

And with Carlisle… he's just…Perfect.

Damn, today HAD to be the day I chose to wear a sweater… It was hot in here enough- and Jessie was taking FOREVER.

House was tapping his pen…

Carlisle was flipping through papers…

I couldn't breathe…

Jessie had been out of the room for 5 minutes now…

I couldn't breathe…

House was calm…

Carlisle looked worried…

I SWEAR I wanted to scream! Either that or tackle one of them. As tempting as that was, I sat still in my chair...

10 minutes of the heat, the pen tapping, and the shuffling papers has gone on long enough!

I stood up quickly- about to ask House what he thought of Jessie…And then she walked in.

Thank God.

…Well, that wasn't the right phrase… Considering the 2 atheists in the room…

"I…Hate…Hospitals…" she mouthed to me as she walked in the room. I grinned and House stood up and poked Jessie with his cane, Jessie looked him up and down like 2 teenaged girls would if they were about to fight.

"Oh it's on now!" Jessie said as she stepped forward.

That made me, Carlisle, and House smirk…

Our slight bout of humor disappeared as we heard a huge explosion… Screams grew louder as people ran by- nurses, doctors, and patients all flew right by room 3- which we were in.

"What was that?" Jessie said as she turned around.

"Oh God…not again…" Carlisle grunted as he hurried Jessie and me out of the room.

Carlisle was right behind us as we all tried to evacuate the hospital. I had no idea what was going on, nor did Jessie… Carlisle knew, and obviously House knew too. Carlisle's hands were on our backs and my heart started racing too high for it to be just from running. House, unfortunately, was dragging behind because of his leg.

House hurried as fast as he could, yet he didn't really care so much so I moved out of the way and pushed Jessie and Carlisle ahead, just so I could help Gregory go faster…

We ran out of the hospital in the nick of time- then the hospital blew up… The Joker came running out… Great- just another insane man I admired. I grunted and watched him skip out of the hospital… This was a sad moment—but I just HAD to laugh at the Joker… And so I did, and I fell over. House's eyes narrowed and they all looked at me strangely. Oddly enough, when I got up, the Joker's face was right in front of mine. My face turned as red as the make up around the Joker's mouth…

**And Day 1 of Our New Lives Began.**


	2. Day 2: Dr Gregory House

Next thing I knew, we were stuck inside of a poorly lit building… With the Joker… That's the least interesting… I was stuck with the Joker, Carlisle, AND House… How long will this last

Next thing I knew, we were stuck inside of a poorly lit building… With the Joker… That's the least interesting… I was stuck with the Joker, Carlisle, AND House… How long will this last?

I sat in a dark corner, depressed… First we drive to the hospital… Then Jessie is diagnosed with a bladder infection… Then the hospital blows up, which made Jessie rather happy… And now we're stuck in the Joker's lair… What's next?

Jessie was arguing with doctor House over who hates one another more… Fuck, I wanted them to shut up. And so…

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" I screamed at them, "Jessie, come over here I need comfort…" I frowned... As my kindergarten friend, she had to comfort me, as I comforted her…

**DAY 2**

It was morning and Jessie and I had fallen asleep in the corner… Which was still dark to the Joker's liking… I stood up, moving Jessie's arm away from my chest and onto the floor. First person I saw up… Dr. Gregory House. I sighed and bit my lip,"Hey…" I said as I stared at him... He looked up from his cane, which he was twirling around between his skinny fingers. He stared at me as I walked over to the nearest corner by him. I didn't exactly know I was staring at him until he said…  
"You could take a picture you know, then you wouldn't have to stare at me face to face." He raised one eyebrow.

I blushed, which made him smirk slightly.

"Jessie has a crush on you." So do I… "She told me last night."

"I thought she hated me." He said as he focused on twirling his cane again.

"She does that." I rolled my eyes, "She's an odd girl… Only I can understand her."

"I see that." His lips parted a bit after he spoke, "You two have a close relationship…"

"It's not like that, Gregory." He glared at me slightly then looked back to his cane, "She's been my best friend since kindergarten."

"Mhm…" he started to slip into his only little world… I could tell by the way his mouth opened.

I started to feel warm again, so I rolled up the sleeves of my black turtle neck, and bit my lip… My ex-boyfriend Ryan used to say that it was adorable when I bit my lip… I thought of it as a bad habit. I looked at House again, only to end up day dreaming… Oy… I hate being a teenager… Always day dreaming about different guys… And yet I ALWAYS fell for the older guys! Even though Jessie was 3 months older than me, she never liked an actual older guy unless he was fictional… And trust me- I know that for a fact. I. Like. Older. Guys.

Uhg… Now I see why my father hated it when I planned on wearing a Lolita Kimono for Halloween this year... But it doesn't seem we'll be out and about tomorrow for Halloween…

House was looking at me again… Shit, I was staring at him the entire time.

"For someone your age…It's strange that you like to stare at me. Do you find me attractive or something?" He asked, amused.

I blushed dark red, "I'm 15…And was that a rhetorical question?"

"Hmm…No." he rose his eye brows.

Shit. "Yes I do." Why?!

He smiled… I melted… I could feel that my face was on fire… I stood up, "Quit making me blush!" was all I could say before I stormed off.

Stupid Doctor…Who looks hot leaning against a wall… And has a cocky smile… And…GAH!

He grabbed my wrist before I could walk away.

"You look older than 15… You look like a senior in high school." It was true…

"I get that a lot." I looked away.

"Short hair, square glasses… Dressed more proper…" he looked me up and down, which made me blush…again.

"It's my style. I like it."  
"Never said there was anything wrong with it."

I stared at him for a moment… Then my eyes met his, my wrist still in his hand… My lips parted and his did too… I think some gravitational force pulled me forward- because his face was less than an inch away from mine now… My eyes narrowed.

"Ahh! I should sleep on the floor more often!" Jessie said as she was walking over—"Eh? What's going on?"

I turned even redder than before and I pulled away, I saw him roll his eyes… I turned to smile at Jessie and I brushed off my black skirt matching leggings,"Hey Jess!"

"I'm going to pretend… I was half dreaming there…" Jessie shook her head and blinked several times.

I growled quietly then walked away…

Apparently I fell asleep, because it was now darker than before in my little emo corner… I sat up, wondering where Carlisle was all of a sudden. I shook my head and walked over to the small meeting area where I met House again earlier. I sighed in relief when I saw he was sitting on the floor… A small wave of moonlight poured through a small, wood-blocked window. I sat next to him;"Hey…" he glanced at me and looked back to his cane again. I felt more comfortable this time. I bit my lip again … It was too quiet and I wanted to touch him… As tempting as it was, again, I sat still… Again…

Fuck. I had to roll up my sleeves again… But as I reached over to my left side, where House was sitting, he grabbed my hand. I looked up," This is wrong…" I muttered.

"Lots of things are wrong. Look at the platypus for example." He gave me a smirk… And it seemed as if the moonlight was a spotlight for his lips. I bit down on my lip hard… Our relation ship seemed to grow and my fingers intertwined with his… And again- that force of gravity drew us closer, fast… Then suddenly- a crack of thunderous laughter startled me as our lips almost touch. SHIT!!

It was the Joker, laughing at us from a few feet away…

I hate my life.


	3. Day 3: The Healer And The Joker

House Growled lightly, and I felt the rumble from his chest. I bit my lips AGAIN and stared at the Joker… Oddly enough, I heard ball room music in the background, It sounded… Haunting… I looked into the Joker's insane eyes and I tilted my head…

"Care for a dance?" The Joker said with a wicked smirk as my hand lifted up in a ghostly way… I didn't do it willingly so it was just another strange force. The Joker took my hand and kissed it gently, and I heard House growl… He couldn't do anything against the Joker, unless he wanted an argument…. He didn't seem like the type to get jealous…

My eyes narrowed, and I could barely feel my body move after the Joker put one hand on my waist and the other hand holding mine. I swayed with the music, mesmerized by his cold... Black frost eyes…The song drew to a close, as did I… And I slowly fell asleep again…

**DAY 3**

I woke up, where I least expected to…With my head on the Joker's lap. I sat up and almost screamed in terror… My breathing came in quick and shallow breaths. The Joker tilted his head, smiling, as usual… I couldn't feel my legs when I sat up.

I. Don't. Like. You.

I wanted to say out loud to him. He chuckled wickedly, as if he could read my mind.

Gosh I needed Jessie now, and just my luck- she walked through the door right at that moment… I felt sorry for her; I could still hear the music… And now it was her turn to dance with him.

I walked into the next room, knowing Jessie would love what the joker had in store for her… A nice dance and an intimate dream or two… Yeah THAT was fun… Almost as fun as getting a flu shot! Oh, did I mention I have an irrational fear of needles? And yet this all started in a doctor's office…

I walked out, only to see House standing in the same place as last night, twirling his cane again… Around…and around…and around… I shook my head to break the trance I was in. Man I loved that… I walked over quickly and hugged him around his chest. He looked down at me and put his hand on my waist… how long could I live with a lovable, half sociopathic man? I looked into his eyes again, and he gave a weak smile… I smiled back and then stood on my toes, so my lips would touch his unshaven jaw line… He let out a groan, and that made ME smirk. He closed his eyes when I kissed his neck; and drew in a deep shaky breath… My smirk widened, and then my head moved so my lips could be a hair's length away from his… My lips finally danced with his… Only for a moment before I pulled away…Unsure. I swore I felt a startling rumble from his chest right before he grabbed my head and pulled me back into another Tango. My eyes were narrowed… and his were too. And during this 'dance' I felt as if it was New Years Eve and Jessie and I had just finished off a 12 pack of Coke alone, like every year, which always made us hyper and loopy.. Heh…

But guess who was watching it all…

A. Carlisle

B. Jessie

Or

C. Both of the above.


	4. Day 4: The Joker the healer and the vamp

If you picked A then you were correct

If you picked A then you were correct.

Carlisle's eyes were wide, and he seemed surprised by all this…

I couldn't speak, now that I thought about it, Dr. House and me… Seemed to be a strange couple… Okay, we were, physically and chronologically. I get hot in these situations, he gets the chills, he's tall, and I'm short, I'm Goth, he's "wild", I'm young, he's old, I'm more mature, while he's immature, I love Jessie, he hates her.

By the time I got my voice back, Carlisle spoke.

"What's going on here?" He blinked his topaz eyes in confusion.

"Uh…This isn't what it looks like?" I grinned innocently.

"Oh, ho, ho! It sure looks like the way it does?" Carlisle grinned grimly, which also made me blush… He's so… Perfect.

"Isn't that, illegal? I mean, you're not even at the age of consent yet."

I glared, "I've been considered a Lolita since the 6th grade." Not a title I was necessarily proud of…but it's unfortunately true- I didn't even try…

"Does it matter?" House butted in, "Does she look like a 15 year old?"

"Well no but—"Carlisle was interrupted.

"But, nothing. People in public see couples all the time and don't wonder how old the pairing is."

I looked up at House, he, as usual, had a bored look on his face as he glared at Carlisle

"You're a moron."

"And you're a sarcastic, self-centered, ass."

House rolled his eyes and looked away. Oy…I didn't like this…I was trapped in between the healer and the vampire, the two sexiest doctors on the face of the Earth…To me anyway.

Great, another I love and hate this situation…situation.

I began to feel really warm again, and I was blushing, I tried to free my hands but I couldn't from his embrace.

"You blush too much…" House muttered, rolling his eyes… That made me blush even more, and when I tried to walk away, but he trapped me to his chest with his cane…

_Stupid Shiny Cane Owner._

House looked down at me with a dark look that made me shiver… GREAT! Now I was hot AND cold. Grr…

Suddenly I felt something move down my back, the can was back in one of his hands and the other was rubbing my lower back… For some reason, it felt a bit lighter. My face turned red and I could tell that house felt my body heat rise because he pulled me closer… Fire and ice. Carlisle, I guess, walked away in disgust; I doubt he was far away.

I grunted and pulled away, I don't know why- but…I suddenly couldn't touch him anymore… I think Carlisle had some weird impact on my heart… he's too perfect. The teen mind works weird… I really needed to think about it. I know Jessie would fall for the Joker so…

I had to choose between the Healer and the Vampire.


End file.
